The Blue Rose stained with blood
by The Reckless inesmanies
Summary: Seven years following the events of "A Game of Thrones", Arya Stark heads the House of Black and White, being the most powerful woman in Braavos, being known as Lady Faceless and is preparing to return home. But she knows a warrior, from the North of Westeros, who seduces her and Arya discovers he is their brother Rickon, but she does not care, she loves him.
1. Introduction

Arya Stark or Lady Faceless, as everyone knows it, walking by the brook. Far to the north, you can see the swamps of The Neck. Arya smiled. "I'm close. Closer to home.I am Getting closer." Suddenly, she notices a figure directing up to her slowly. Arya smiled. "Rickon!" She runs towards him and see Rickon, with the clothes, simple as always uses, ripped and his body is full of wounds. Arya hugs him and then gives him a big kiss on the lips, sweet as ever. Rickon involves his arms on Arya as well and smiles:

- Hello!  
- My brother, are you okay? What happened? - Arya was worried, but Rickon smiles.  
- I was trying to hunt something, when I fell off a cliff. - He starts laughing - How stupid I am.  
Arya puts his hands in the face of Rickon, observing the wound that crosses his face, almost cuting his nose as Tyrion Lannister have.

- Where is your camp? - She asks.  
- Follow me. - Rickon said, kissing his lover.

Arya wet wounds, cleaning them.  
- So how was in King's Landing? - Rickon asks, trying to shake the thought of pain.  
- Went well. Cersei had a slow death, poisoned. She could not breath, paralized and died after a few moments. Just died. But I had more piety with Tommen, the Needle stuck in its throat.  
- And Bran and the Reed's? Remain in Riverland?  
- Yes - answers - Sansa is having difficulties there. I helped her a little.  
Rickon throws up on the floor, watching the sky as night fell. Arya throws up at his side. They are looking to the sky for several minutes, Rickon massaged her black hair slick Arya, who came to the chest.  
- What will you do in the future? - Rickon asks.  
- I must go back to Braavos. But... I do not want. - Says Arya - There are people who look at me with evil. I should not have fear, but I feel sick. I'm only 16 and I've done a lot in life, things that a normal person would do in 30 years or more. I'm just a girl, mysterious, who lives in the House of Black and White. But with so much power.  
Rickon kisses the forehead of Arya and she answered, kissing her mouth.


	2. Chapter 1

A month before ...

The foam of the sea water, never cold as it was, blends with the dark sand of the beach, which friendly dirty the feet of Melisandre, who smiled shyly. A boat appears, leaving there a Guard Braavosian, with a scroll in his hand. A smile stands in the face of Melisandre, who says enjoying the Guard:  
- Did you enjoy your boat trip?  
- Clearly we came in a bigger boat. - Says an old man, collapsed in the boat, drunk, whose skin, dry of the salt and the sun, was wounded.  
- We are in low tides, Lady Melisandre. We can not lock a boat, because it stay stuck obviously. - says the guard.

- We're not here to talk about boats, but rather business. - Melisandre says, killing her smile - The scroll ... this in your hand ... is the declaration?

- Signed by Lady Faceless. - Says the guard, giving the paper. Melisandre, before taking the parchment, removes his gold necklace with a ruby as pending and gives up the exchange. Melisandre saves the scroll in his pocket and the guard put the necklace around his neck.  
- Good luck, Qaen. - Melisandre says - I saw on the fire; you will die fighting for what you love.  
- Do not believe these blasphemies. - Says the guard.  
- Call it blasphemies, but I say that the God of Fire tells me to say. - Melissandre smiles.  
- There is only one God, the Many-Faced God, a God of Death. I believe, and all Faceless Man believe.

Melisandre smiles. She approaches the guard, rather taller than her and asks, in a voice of seduction:  
- So tell me, Qaen, beyond the Death, what the Faceless Man love and believe?

Arya runs through the forest of Pomegranate Trees, being chased by Yronwood guards. Suddenly, Arya slips and fells on a cliff. The guards look down and see a dead woman. They go away. But Arya is not dead. She awakes and is quite sore. The stomach hurts, but Arya ignores. "Each wound is a lesson," she recalls. She gets up and goes slowly to the camp, an braavosian army, small but powerful, is expected to tell the commander orders. And Arya is the commander. She smiles, seeing an army hiding in the forests of Dorne, between the hills. A guard finds her:

- Lady Faceless! - He exclaims.

Arya turns and sees a guard low and fat, very flushed. Neither appear to be from Braavos, because the skin is quite clear.

- Advise Tahyr Diwan and Jidjen Dorlys I arrived. - Arya says, as a good commander would say.

- Yes, Milady. - Runs the guard. Arya goes to the camp.  
Once there, she drives up to your attempts, while observing their soldiers, who discreetly looked at her, at her body. The clothes, from a mixture of silk, wool and leather, were so ripped, that soldiers admired how she was not naked, with her breasts showing. They, scared, spoke, how your body was beautiful and said she was still a virgin.  
But Arya ignored the looks, did not care of them.  
Arya enters his tent and begins to treat the wounds. Qaen enters the tent and sees Arya naked, sewing a wound. When finished, Arya turns to him and smiles:

- Have you came of Greenstone? That was fast!  
Qaen is paralyzed when he see the beautiful body of Arya. Simply nods his head yes. Arya starts to wear leather armor and finally opens a box where is Needle. She smiles and goes to the table, where it is rolled a map of Westeros.  
- You know where it is Ser Diwan? - Arya asks - I called him and Ser Dorlys, but they did not come.  
- Ser... - Qaen started to get nervous, continuing to think of the body of Arya, but finally responds - Of what I know Ser Diwan already left. He and his army have already left for Sunspear.  
Arya looks Qaen, shocked.

- How so _"left"_? The attack is tomorrow night, and only now I'm got the rebelling's Yronwood up and was very difficult and in the end still was attacked. - Arya started to get angry - They will attack the next morning to our attack.

- Sorry, milady, but I think the difference is small.  
Arya gets angry and screams:  
- AND WHERE IS SER DORLYS?  
Qaen is silent:  
- I do not know. I just arrived now. - Qaen says.  
Arya slams his hands on the table, shaking it.  
- Qaen, are you faithful to me? - Sighs Arya.  
- Lady, I'll always be beside you, while I'm alive.  
Arya smiled. She goes to Qaen and says:  
- The necklace, Ser Qaen Di'an. The necklace that Melisandre gave you.  
Qaen gives the necklace to Arya. She puts it in the neck and says:

- The assault will start now. Warn the others. We will follow Ser Diwan.  
- If he goes to the Sunspear. - Qaen says.  
Arya laughs.  
- I hope he is not stupid enough to do that.


	3. Chapter 2 (Bran Stark)

A gray direwolf walks across the field, watching his territory. Another direwolf, bigger, has the courage to enter their domain and the gray direwolf attacks him. The gray direwolf bites the nose of intruder; steps him. Suddenly the gray direwolf dirty the snow of blood and howls. That wolf wants to be alone.

Bran Stark wakes. He already controls his powers, but still makes printing.  
- Did you have a nightmare? - asks Meera, planting a kiss on his bare shoulder.

- No. - responds Bran - Do not worry, it was nothing.  
- As a good wife, I have to worry. - says Meera, after giving a kiss on the lips of Bran. That kiss turns into another and another and another and another, until Bran comment:

- Fuck, you're getting fat.

- I'm not anything. - Meera gets boring.  
- You have to stop eating. - laughs Bran.

- We are at war, Bran. I rarely eat. - Meera moves away from Bran, going to the other end of the bed.  
- Officially, you eat a little bit, but I heard that some cookers say that sometimes you'll taking some bread.  
- Okay .. you're right. But I'm always hungry, Bran. - Sighs Meera - It hurts my stomach and I feel I have to eat all the time.  
Bran drags on the bed and kisses the face of the beloved.  
- I feel the same, but I ignore it. - He says - Everybody feels like you in Winterfell.

But Meera falls asleep, perhaps upset by the comment. Bran begins to think, looking at the beautiful girl who was in his bed.  
Bran remembers how it all began. Bran felt he had to go back to Winterfell. Gradually Winterfell will destroy itself. People fought for it, like it was a piece of bread. And Bran said, "_No more!_" When your workout is over, he began his journey back to his home. The Reed's followed him but at a certain time, they had to separate. But Meera refused. She wanted to stay with Bran, helps him ... But never knew what happened to Jojen.

Several North houses supported Bran with men to release Winterfell of Bolton. Bran asked for help to Stannis Baratheon, but he turned against the Stark's. Bran recovered Winterfell, but the war was bloody. The Bolton, all died. The Reed, Meera only survived. She also fought, killing more men than many knights can. She saw his father being beheaded, after having met again with him moments before. Since that battle, Meera never smiled or told Bran a joke to smile. She's sad, without light. Meera loves Bran and after Winterfell be recovered, months later they married, but she is not as before.

And now, Bran has yet to face the threat of Stannis Baratheon. He and the woman with red hair can strike at any moment.

Bran wakes up and notices that it is morning. He sees that Meera is not in bed. He hears a sound like someone sticking a knife in wood. Bran messes up in bed and see that is Meera, naked to the window, fighting with the wooden ledge with his sword.  
- Meera, put that sword down. - screams Bran, a bit scared.

Meera turns to Bran, pointing his sword at him.  
- Meera, put that down. - Bran repeats.  
- I... I found something. - says Meera, continuing in the same position - I spoke with Maester and maybe ... maybe a baby is inside me.

Bran is surprised. He did not appear to know the children and when he heard it, he asked:

- How did you swallow a child?  
Meera smiles. For the first time, she smiles and gives a shy laugh. Bran imitates it, don't understanding the situation very well.  
- No, my sweet Bran. - Meera broad sword and approaches Bran, fiddling with his hair - We made a baby and it's_ here_. - Meera points to her belly - You know, Bran, what we do every night ... Somehow, that did show up a child in my belly.  
- And when going out? - Bran asks, worried.  
- In 5 months, and some days. - Says Meera. She gets into bed and kisses Bran - We will have a son, my love. Or a daughter.

Bran knows that grew. It is no longer a child, as when the father left Winterfell for the last time and his legs became paralyzed . He is the protector of Winterfell, a lord. He has a wife ("_a mother_") and will have a son, it means that is a_ father_. The whole body is paralyzed Bran as stone, when he finally realizes that. He remembers Old Nan telling the story of the last winter in Winterfell. Parents killed the newborns because of the hunger and cold that ruled. Bran did not want the child to be born, had to face this situation. Bran had to do something!


	4. Chapter 3

Three figures, his face covered, tied, are in a corner. Don't move, but you can hear the sound of their breathing.  
- It's not how you treat the ladies. - Lady Faceless smiles approaching figures. She takes out the hood of the smaller figure and sees that it is a young girl with golden hair to shiver; she is tied, but we see that she would never run away, because she is simply too frightened to walk. Arya recognizes and sees that it is Myrcella Baratheon.

- Come on, m'lady. - says Qaen, looking at a figure trying to get up. Arya repairs and she points Needle to the belly of the figure.

- No, my dear. - Says Arya - Stay here.  
The figure begins to growl. Arya takes the bag and see that the head is Obera Sand. Obera bite the hand of Arya and Qaen sticks his sword in the right shoulder of Obera, screaming like a wild animal. While Qaen takes the sword on his back and Obera swoons, appears Tahyr Diwan accompanied by two guards.

- Tahyr Sand ... - Greets Arya, rubbing his injured hand.  
- I don't like people treat me that way. I prefer dealing with the name that my adoptive father gave me. - says Tahyr.

- But so you lie. - says Arya, looking at the Obera, who was lying on the ground bleeding.

- Let her die. - says Tahyr - I do not need her. I don't know why bother to tie it.

- But wasn't you holding her hands with the ropes. - says Arya, turning her face to Tahyr, looking to his eyes.

A guard takes up the sword. Tahyr gives a sign and the guard decapitates Obera. Myrcella, who witnessed the death from close to, give a yell when notices that the blood of Obera had spread through his hair. The figure, with his face covered, begins to cry. She should know who she was.  
Arya did not blink. Look to Qaen, which seems more disturbed than everybody in that room, less Myrcella.  
- Milady, follow me. - says Tahyr, leaving the cell.

Arya is directed to the right side of Tahyr, followed by Qaen.  
- I think we should go to my office to discuss some aspects of the invasion of King's Landing. - says Tahyr.

Arya starts to laugh.  
- Poor idiot... - Arya whispers.  
- I am the Prince of Dorne. - Tahyr responds, calmly.  
- Not yet. - Says Arya - The people support you? The other houses of Dorne support you? And the Lannister and Queen? It isn't in a week that conquest a kingdom.

- I know, Lady Faceless. - Says Tahyr - Do not take me as stupid.  
- We'll see. - Arya says, with a smile on his face.

- Do not slept, M'lady? - asked Qaen, entering the room Faceless Lady, seeing she sitting in a chair beside a window overlooking to the sea, with yesterday's clothes, grabbing her Needle with force.

- I slept, yes. - says Arya - But I woke up early.

Qaen sat in another chair in front of Arya.  
- Milady, may I ask a question? - asks Qaen, a little nervous.

- Is it important? - says Arya, giving a shy smile.

- Did you meet other Faceless Man? Besides the priest and Izembaro, of the stories you told me; did you meet others?  
- Various. - Arya smiles - I saw several faces, several people from the House of Black and White.

- And they are all died? They all burned? - asks Qaen, with some trepidation.

Arya looks to the sea. She bites her bottom lip, maybe to trying not to cry and answers:

- Well, maybe not all.

- Who? - asks Qaen excited - Who survived?

Arya looks Qaen, smiling.  
- Perhaps the Must-Faced God, you do not want them all to die. - she answers - And I'm here, are not I?


	5. Chapter 4

They say that she's crazy. Eliminated all his enemies, and it remains the most powerful woman in Westeros. At least have that illusion. We looked at her, and she is not the same as seven years ago. Tommen can not look at her directly in the eyes, afraid that her mother beat him. Tommen know that if someone does something she does not like, she "beat" them.  
The Hand of the King approaches Cersei Lannister scared. Even with good news, Mace approaches shaking and murmurs:  
- Have pity.

That feeling of fear surrounding Cersei and she loved it.  
Until one day there was news that Bran Stark attacked The Twins.  
- The idiot dared to break the peace that we had. - growled Cersei.

- Well... - Mace Tyrell began.  
- Yes? - Asked Cersei - Continued, Hand of the King.  
- Well...well...can be..have some peace with the North, but...in Riverlands the Tully are rebelling and Stormlands have no leader.  
- My daughter Myrcella has two children with Trystane Martell. - says Cersei - One can go to Storm's End. And about the Tully...we will destroy them. Simply we destroy. But Stark is the real problem. But already I beat them once, I beat another.


End file.
